


A Dance in the Dark

by doethae



Category: DC - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doethae/pseuds/doethae
Summary: You and Jason end up walking around the Gotham streets. Eventually, someone takes a look at you which was a wrong move.





	A Dance in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here! I do hope you all enjoy. If you wish for me to continue my works, let me know!

You knew your boyfriend Jason Todd would much rather spend a day at your shared apartment, lazing around and doing nothing all day. However, you knew you couldn’t spend too much time inside. It was unhealthy for the two of you so you pleaded with him to accompany you to dinner. 

Walking down Gotham’s crowded sidewalks was tiring and Jay despised the mean eyed folk that would send the two of you dirty glances. Or worse, when you had a creep checking you out. 

As the two of you were on the subway on the way home, a clearly cocky man stood a little too close for comfort towards you. You were sitting down with Jason, your thigh on top of his own due to the crowded space, grasping his palm rather tightly due to anxiety. 

The man used the claustrophobic area to his advantage, his groin maybe an inch away from your face. A sharp and halted stop arrived, causing you to lean closer to Jason. This didn’t stop the man, though. If anything, you sensed his nerving gaze upon your breasts and your behind. Jason could tell how uncomfortable this made you, switching positions with you as he sent the man a darkened glare.

His calloused and rough hand rested on your bare thigh, rubbing circles into your skin lovingly. Jay was trying his best to calm you down, using no words at all. 

After what seemed to be hours to you, the subway had finally stopped to where you and Jason needed to get off. Instead of just tugging your hand along like usually, he brought your body closer to his abdomen. 

“Jay?” Your sweetened tone filled his ears once you noticed that he had stopped the two of you in a lone alleyway. The sky above looked peaceful and dark, not frightening like usual Gotham nights. 

Jason didn’t answer, his icy irises just staring at you blankly. Your hand came in contact with his shoulder, feeling his muscles tense underneath your brief touch. His palm squeezed the bottom of your left thigh, inhaling your lingering scent that was incredibly intoxicating to him.

His other hand trailed farther, feeling your panties underneath your skirt. Somehow, it felt just as private as your apartment. Able to hear but not able to actually see what was going on. The back of your shirt brushed against the bricks behind you. The raven haired man’s fingers tickled at the threaded waistline of your underwear, teasing your heated skin.

“J-Jason.” You whispered into the crook of his neck, allowing him to continue. You could almost feel his teasing smirk and light chuckle. 

Yanking down the light material, now the silky panties you had once worn from Victoria’s Secret pooled by your thighs. Carefully adjusting your body right, Jason shifted your weight so he could take them off and string ’em into his back pocket of his black jeans. You felt so bare; so exposed and vulnerable. One hand rested on your hips so he could hold you while the other brushed against your warm sex. 

A heavy exhale escaped from your nostrils, knowing he’d tease you even more if you allowed yourself to moan. 

Without warning, he inserted his index finger right in between your folds. Your plump lips pressed against the leather material of his jacket, your teeth sinking into it once he quickened his pace. 

“Mm?” Jason hummed right next to your ear, his hot breath tickling your feverish skin. “Christ, babe, you’re already wet.” His whisper just felt like a tease which made you blush even more. 

Your nails sunk into the nape of his neck, which signaled that you wanted it to be his turn to writhe. 

As expected, Jay just ignored you. Instead of only his index finger, he now let his middle finger join the fun. Warmth had now engulfed his two fingers, which he teasingly pulled out to bring to his lips to have his tongue wrap around his fingers. “You taste pretty damn good.” He chortled. 

Your shaky legs dropped from his toned figure, returning to the ground which was forgotten to you in the previous moments. Your lips grazed onto Jason’s, savouring the taste just as he did formerly. He let out a chuckle when your skin touched his, feeling how warm and flushed you were compared to him.

“My turn.” You had a devilish smirk on your lips, hinting that you were up to no good. 

A cocky smirk returned to Jay’s mouth as he relaxed against the rough brick alley wall. Your fingers were dept at unbuttoning and pulling down the zipper of his tightened pants. Then, you paused to play Jason at his own game. Teasing him would only rile him up even more, [Y/N]. You reminded yourself internally, shaking your hair out of your face to have a silent smile. Your hand brushed against the stiffness in his jeans, never dropping the material so you could continue. 

Jay’s hand ran through your hair irritatedly, “Doll,” his voice was hushed, “stop teasing me.” He whined. Your hands tugged at his jeans, dropping them to his ankles. Leaning forward, your pillowy lips came into contact with the material of his boxers, only parting to have your tongue give one adept lick. Alas, the underwear had dropped to the level of his pants. This was the first time he had worn underwear in a long, long time. 

His hardened shaft was only centimeters away from your nose, and your palm gave it a quick stroke, before the tips of your fingers massaged his balls. You could’ve sworn you heard him stifle back a moan. 

Your tongue danced along the tip, which only made Jason even more aggressive. He pushed your mouth to further wrap around his erect member. 

You moved your mouth only back and forth, resulting in Jason grabbing a fist full of your hair. You pulled away once you tasted some of his pre cum. You already had fun messing with him, and you’d rather save the future fun for actual sex.

Your palm ran up your boyfriend’s toned abdomen, inhaling his scent as your eyes fluttered shut.

His touch only lingered back to your bum, squeezing it firmly. Jay shoved your spine against the bricked wall, his length only brushing against your groin. Your nails massaged his scalp, hearing a low moan escape his parted lips. He peppered your face with kisses quickly, his teeth nibbling at your bare collarbone, trailing upwards to the crook of your neck.

Before you could even let out a slight groan, he had harshly shoved his cock into you. You let out a soft whimper, your nails digging into his shoulders. Of course, you knew Jason would absolutely love that. His breath hitched lowly as he pumped himself in and out of you, his pace quickening. 

“Whose girl are you?” His hot breath tickled your ear, reminding you of how much he could make you melt underneath his touch. The feeling of his shaft inside of you, running across your pulsating walls was pure utter bliss. 

Shaky exhales ran through his ears, your tug on him getting tighter and tighter. “I’m yours Jay.” His grip on your hips just got tighter, however he was careful not to hurt you. 

“Hmmmm?” Jason hummed again, his voice vibrating lightly against your skin. “Couldn’t catch you clear, babe.” 

While your chest was heaving up and down, you held on closer to Jason’s chest. “You, Jay, you!” You exclaimed, finding yourself coming undone underneath his touch.

He thrusted his length further inside your warmth, not even having to find your pleasuring spot. Jay memorized your turn ons and turn offs, absolutely adoring to see you squirm underneath him. 

Stopping his movements, he held you tighter to his toned figure. You felt his shiver inducing release inside of you, eventually leading to your own downfall. For a few moments, Jason just held your panting body in his strong arms. 

After regaining a sense of stability, he lifted your chin with his hand and allowed his lips onto yours, giving you a passionate kiss. He pulled away to lean his forehead against your own, the back of his hand caressing your cheek lovingly. “I love you so goddamn much, [Y/N]. I hope you know that.” He whispered, before letting go of your frame. Sinking down, your legs still felt shaky. You pulled down your skirt as Jason pulled up his undergarments and handed you your panties.

Embarrassed and blushing still, you snatched your underwear and slipped them on quickly. “I love you too Jason, and I do.” You grabbed his hand and leaned on his shoulder softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open! I write mainly for DC and especially the batboys, so feel free to request! I don’t mind writing F/F or M/M either!


End file.
